boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
The North Star
"The North Star" is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 42nd episode overall. It was written by co-executive producer Eric Overmyer & executive producer Howard Korder and helmed by regular director Allen Coulter. It first aired on October 13, 2013. Plot Synopsis After a cautious reunion with Margaret (Kelly Macdonald) in New York City, Nucky heads to Tampa to work out details of his land deal with Bill McCoy (Pearce Bunting) and reconnects with Sally Wheet (Patricia Arquette). Richard Harrow (Jack Huston) returns to Atlantic City and makes a confession to an ailing Paul Sagorsky (Mark Borkowsky), who encourages him to get over the past and return to Julia (Wrenn Schmidt) and Tommy. Having lost J. Edgar Hoover’s (Eric Ladin) confidence, Agent Knox finds a new way to gain Eli’s (Shea Whigham) trust. Meyer Lansky (Anatol Yusef) decides to go it alone on the Tampa land deal when Lucky Luciano (Vincent Piazza) gets spooked by Vincenzo Petrucelli (Vincenzo Amato), an investor with ties to Joe Masseria (Ivo Nandi) in New York. Chalky (Michael Kenneth Williams) takes out his frustrations on Daughter Maitland (Margot Bingham). Summary Recap Appearances First Appearances #Vincenzo Petrucelli, new business partner of Nucky and Meyer and cousin of Joe Masseria. Deaths # Jimmy Barrett - Shot by Luciano. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Nucky Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden / George Mueller (credit only) #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein (credit only) #Stephen Graham as Al Capone (credit only) #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler (credit only) #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow #Ron Livingston as Roy Phillips (credit only) #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse (credit only) #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody (credit only) Guest Starring #Patricia Arquette as Sally Wheet #Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky #Brian Geraghty as Warren Knox #Eric Ladin as J. Edgar Hoover #Wrenn Schmidt as Julia Sagorsky #Vincenzo Amato as Vincenzo Petrucelli #Ty Michael Robinson as Samuel Crawford Co-starring #Michael Armstrong Barr #Steve Beauchamp as Sid #Josh Beresford #Margot Bingham as Daughter Maitland #Mark Borkowski as Paul Sagorsky #Surya Botofasina as Onyx Club Pianist #Pearce Bunting as Bill McCoy #David Campbell as Tom #Justiin Davis as Lester White #Christina Jackson as Maybelle White #James Judy #Kevin Loreque #Gregory Morley #Brady & Connor Noon as Tommy Darmody #Darrell Shipley #Nisi Sturgis as June Thompson #Dominique Swift as Adeline White #Jonathan Tindle #Joe Tippett #Natalie Wachen as Lenore White Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Tim Streeto, A.C.E. - Editor #Bill Coleman - Director of Photography #Rick Yorn - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Dennis Lehane - Consulting Producer #Eric Overmyer - Co-Executive Producer #Eugene Kelly - Co-Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorcese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #Eric Overmyer - Writer #and Howard Korder - Writer #Allen Coulter - Director Closing credits #Stephen Pope - Stunt Coordinator #Brad Carpenter - Co-Producer #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Jude Gorjanc - First Assistant Director (AD) #Ted O'Connor - Second AD #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #David Matthews - Executive Story Editor #Cristine Chambers - Staff Writer #Jennifer Ames - Staff Writer #& Steve Turner - Staff Writer #John Flavin - Associate Producer #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producer #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Music Reception Memorable Quotes References External links *"The North Star" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 4 on Wikipedia *"The North Star" on IMDb